Talk:Skill
Something I'd like cleared up, If a Class mod boosts a skill does it boost it's effectivness past 5 ranks or should I be reducing the number of ranks I have so the class mod will take me to rank 5. Or do i just mis-understand how class mod effect these and can someone clean it up Thanks 05:11, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I have a feeling you won't read this, but yes, with class mods skill tree effects stack past 5 ranks. Also, I added the skill tree templates to this page today... seemed like a nice, convenient place to view them all on one page.Phoenixlol 17:58, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Don't like the disambig Just wanted to say I do not like this approach to doing such a raw disambiguation. There is tons of things in common between BL1 and BL2 that deserve to be in a "top level Skill" page. We can then disambiguate inside an actual article to pages that are really specific to BL1 and BL2. I'm thinking what I proposed in Forum:Things to do around the wiki in preparation, regarding manufacturers, or something like Accuracy (just less clumsy :p). It is a work in progress, I know, but I don't want this to set a precedent: Are ALL our pages just going to be a disambig for "X (Borderlands)" and "X (Borderlands 2)"? happypal (talk • ) 07:29, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :I'm in agreement with happypal. The fewer disambiguations, the better. And in this case the only reason to justify a disambiguation is page length, and the only reason that the Borderlands skill page is long at all is because of the tables. :Counter proposal: Revert the move and nuke the highly graphic nature of the tables. We should have an image from each game to display a full skill tree, but otherwise the table content can be compressed significantly. The full tables (with icons) can remain on the relevant Vault hunter pages. -- WarBlade (talk) 07:56, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ah yes. skill tables are not really helping here. please splain to E4Z whats going on so we dont end up chasing down rampant revisions. 11:48, August 31, 2012 (UTC) I read you. --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 15:09, August 31, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of this arrangement: User:Evil4Zerggin/SkillTest --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 21:44, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Again, the big table in the middle is a killer. The generalisations in each cell don't really have a significant impact when weighed against the authoritative explanations available on other pages, and the generalisations are a better fit for a character article in my opinion. -- WarBlade (talk) 11:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) im inclined to agree w/ the conservatives here E4Z. class specific data are generally relegated to a class specific page (and may be promptly moved whereever found elsewise). i beleive this article must remain as general and provide as many links as possible. making it a hub page. rather like what weapon pages _should_ be. and grenades is going to (remain) be (so help me spaghetti monster). 12:37, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ps - your help and support in keeping grenade page non vershnarkled would be greatly appreciated. the multiple prefixes are making the minions nervous.